Parallel Universes
by Consulting-Novak-of-Gallifrey
Summary: When Gabriel gets bored, he likes to play tricks. He is the trickster after all. Well, he's bored now, and he wants to mess around. He sticks the Winchesters in several parallel universes just for kicks. Let the games begin... Mentioned Destiel (Possible Destiel). Actors, gender swaps, race swaps (Angel to Demon and vice-versa)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Gabriel sat, pleased at his new plan that was laid out in front of him. The Winchesters and his dearest brother may think he's dead, but that doesn't mean that he can't have some fun with them.

He smiles at his work once more and rises from the couch, eating a newly formed candy bar while laughing at his brilliant ideas.

Castiel will not be pleased. Neither will Dean-o or Samsquatch.

But does Gabriel care?

Of course he doesn't; he's the trickster.

Let the fun begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Universe #1

"Sammy!" Dean yells.

"What?" Sam yell back, annoyed.

Dean chuckled, "Okay, good, you're up."

Sam groaned, "You yelled at me just to get me to wake up? _Really Dean?"_

Dean continued to laugh as he looked to the back of the Impala to smile at Castiel, "You right back there, Cas?"

Castiel looked up and locked eyes with Dean, staring blankly, "Yes, Dean, I am quite adequate."

Dean turned back to the road, "Good, good."

"But I do believe I have news that may upset you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"We have been 'pranked', as I believe the phrase goes."

"By who?" Sam asked, still half-asleep.

"If he was not dead, I would say my brother, Gabriel, but he was killed by Lucifer."

"Didn't he fake his death before that?"

Cas nodded absently, "A few times."

"Than what makes you think he didn't fake it this time?" Dean asked over his shoulder.

"Well, that would most certainly explain what is happening."

"What _is_ happening, Cas?"

"Dean! Look out!" Sam yelled.

Dean quickly returned to looking out the front of the Impala, to find a man standing in the middle of the road. He slammed his foot onto the brake, and stopped mere metres in front of him.

"Jesus Christ! These people are crazy!" Dean yelled.

"Is that-?" Sam asked.

"I think it is."

"But how?"

"I don't know."

"Cas?" They both asked at the same time, turning to the Angel in the back seat.

Castiel stared at the man, wide-eyed, almost frightened, "Dean I am confused."

"You're telling _me_ this? Dude, look at the guy!" Dean said.

Castiel did look at him, and that was what was frightening him.

The man mere metres away from the hood of the Impala looked exactly like Dean.

Same dirty brown hair, bright green eyes, freckles covering every inch of his face.

Not-Dean came around to Sam's window and tapped lightly on the glass.

Sam stared at Dean, conveying a very obvious message; _What do I do?_

Dean just nodded.

Sam wound down the Impala's window to be met with the beaming Not-Dean.

"Hey there guys, nice car you have here. Classic 67' Chevy Impala, very nice," Not-Dean greeted.

"She's my Baby," Dean said awkwardly, not sure of what to say.

"Dude, killer Cosplays! You three look exactly like the Winchesters and Castiel."

 _That's because we are, you douche-bag,_ Dean thought, "Thanks, dude. But we better head off-"

"Convention to go to?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Sam said.

"That is so creepy, if I didn't know better I would think this is Jared and Misha ganging up to prank me. Wouldn't be the first time. Well, have fun!"

With Not-Dean backing away from the window, Dean drove off.

"Cas, I swear to God, you will explain what the fuck just happened or so help me..." Dean threatened.

"I believe someone has put us in a parallel universe," Castiel explained.

" _What?"_

"People can do that?" Sam asked.

"Angels can, yes, with enough power." Castiel said.

"So that was actually me?" Dean asked.

"No, I do not believe so, I believe that in this universe you are not 'Sam' and 'Dean'."

"He called me Jared," Sam said.

"Oh, not this shit again. That was that 'Jensen' guy or whatever wasn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean, I do believe so."

Dean sighed, " _Great. Just what we fucking need."_

"Maybe they could help us out," Sam said.

"So what, Sam, are we just going to go up to them and say' hey, I know this is crazy, but we're you from another universe, and in this universe you play us in a TV show and we were just wondering if you could help us get home?' No, not happening."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

And yet they did indeed end up doing just that.

They turned up at the film set, with Dean muttering to himself about how stupid this was, and the crew just presumed they were "Jared", "Jensen" and "Misha".

Castiel was beginning to go into frightened-Angel mode.

Dean pulled the Impala up before some trailers with "Jared Padalecki", "Jensen Ackles" and "Misha Collins" written on them.

He had just gotten out of the Impala when he was ambushed by a young female.

"Jensen!" She yelled.

It took Dean a moment to figure out that that was meant to be him, so he turned to the woman, "Yes?"

The girl had long orange hair and green eyes, her face covered in freckles. She seemed overly-excited, but nervous, "I, uh, I think they need you on set."

Dean dragged a hand down his face and groaned, "Look-"

"Alexia," The girl said nervously.

"Look, Alexia, can you come over here."

The girl looked at him, wide-eyed, shocked that he wanted to talk to her, before slowly inching closer. "Yes?" She asked, quietly.

"I'm not Jensen," Dean said, throwing all of his cards down, all or nothing.

Sam stared at him, astonished.

Castiel tilted his head, confused.

Alexia stared, "Please, I'm not that stup-"

"I'm serious," Dean said, "Completely Dean Winchester here."

Alexia looked around at Sam and Castiel, critically, before returning to looking back at Dean, arms crossed, "Oh, yeah? I know you're known for playing tricks, Jensen, you're gonna have to prove that one."

"How do I prove I'm me?"

Alexia raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure that Misha there can't so any 'Grace' or 'Angel-stuff'."

Dean looked over to Castiel, an idea forming, "Cas, dude."

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Do the scary Angel thing."

"I do not know what you are talking about, Dean."

"Do the thing with the glowy eyes and the wings," Dean said, gesturing.

Castiel probably would've rolled his eyes if he knew how to, but Sam did instead, "Dean," Sam warned.

"Just trust me, Sammy," Dean said with a dismissive hand-wave, smiling at Castiel.

Castiel's blue eyes began to glow with a brighter blue tint, his Grace, with the shadows of his wings appearing on the pavement below him.

Alexia went wide-eyed, frightened, and stepped backwards, bumping into Dean. Dean stopped her from falling.

"See? All us," He said lowly.

"But how? When? What?" Alexia mumbled, stumped.

"Don't know. About half an hour ago, and no idea," Dean answered smugly.

"So you're Dean Winchester, you're Sam Winchester and you're Castiel Novak," Alexia said.

"My vessel's name was Novak, but I do not have a surname," Castiel corrected.

Alexia beamed, "That is so cool! I have to get the guys, they'll be stoked!"

"Calm down there, princess," Dean said.

"The only people to know is yourself and the other three, because that Jensen guy ran into us earlier," Sam said.

"Jensen probably thought it was Misha and Jared trying to prank him. Their reactions will be _so funny._ Okay, go hide in the trailer and I'll try to find them. _This will be brilliant!"_ Alexia ran off, over-excited.

Dean watched her bounce off, "We've created a monster."

"She is perfectly human, Dean," Castiel said, taking it too literally as usual.

"A monster," Sam agreed.

Dean shrugged, "To hiding in the trailer then."

I took a while, but there was eventually a knock on the door of the trailer. It swung open to reveal Alexia with the three men behind her, wondering what she was doing.

They all froze as soon as they saw Dean, Sam and Castiel.

"Cos-players?" Jensen asked, "You dragged us here to show us cos-players?"

"Nice try there, handsome," Dean said, "But I have no idea what that is. I am Dean Winchester, this is Sam Winchester and Castiel, Angel of the Lord."

Jensen, Jared and Misha stared, unimpressed and unamused.

"I'm completely serious."

"He is," Alexia said, "It's really them. Cas did the whole 'scary Angel' thing and everything. It was awesome!"

Misha began to smile, "The things I could do to him," He said, looking at Dean.

Dean stared, confused and almost scared at how quickly that happened.

"You're really the Winchesters and Castiel?"

" _Yes."_ Dean said, annoyed.

Misha's smiled broadened, "You have a very sexy body."

Jensen stared at him, confused and almost offended, before realizing what he was doing a smiling.

"Okay, dude, no," Dean said, "You look exactly like Cas, stop it."

Castiel was staring at Misha with a mix of possessiveness, anger and fear.

Misha went straight up to Castiel and whispered, " _Destiel,"_ rather obnoxiously.

Castiel shut down into 'frightened Angel mode', staring at Misha as he smiled and resumed his place beside Jensen and Jared.

Who quickly resolved to break into song, singing 'Carry on my Wayward Son'.

Dean groaned and Sam smiled, but both were strangely confused at the situation.

"Ruin a classic, then," Dean groaned.

Sam just laughed at Jared's off-pitch singing and turned to Dean, "Jensen's not half-bad."

Dean gave him his best bitch-face, "Don't even go there."

The wonderful cover of 'Carry on my Wayward Son' ended in Jensen and Jared bursting into laughter.

"Good God," Dean muttered, "Get me out of here."

"Dean," Castiel said almost inaudibly, "I do not think my Father can help us here."


End file.
